Special
by Dayisntnight
Summary: Highschool AU- Izaroppi share a kiss for the first time.


**The Izaya I rp with and I came up with a cute au where Izaya and Roppi grew up together. I decided to write a drabble on theor first kiss. uwu**

"Izaya, have you ever kissed anyone?"

High school was different than middle. Roppi was irritated at the constant new trends coming in.  
Apparently being kissed at sixteen or seventeen was one of them.

Since Izaya was just a year older, Roppi was curious if he had.  
Though for some odd reason, it hurt him to think about it. The underclassman always had strange thoughts about the upperclassman. At first they were dark and blood thirsty; and yet at times they were thoughts of Izaya sneaking into his bed when he slept over and holding Roppi. Of them secretly "making out" like they did in movies.  
Doing things couples did...

Izaya looked at him, a blank expression before a small smirk crossed his features.

Roppi's heart fell.  
"You have?"

"Mm."  
Izaya moved closer. They were seated atop the school roof, and the elder had been gazing at the ground momentarily before having settled beside Roppi. Probably people watching.

"Mm? What does mm-ff!"

Izaya's mouth collided against his own. Roppi hated it.  
The kiss was soft, sweet and Izaya had a gentle grip against his chin...but...  
It wasn't-

Right.

Izaya then pulled away, that damned smirk still on his face as he replied-

"I have now~"

Silence.

Roppi suddenly looked down, staring at the books he held as tears suddenly flooded his gaze.  
"I-izaya...w-why did you do that..."

Roppi looked upwards, cheeks flushed and dark- eyes wide and wet with tears.  
Izaya frowned.

"Hachin, did I really hurt your feelings just because I-"

"-I wanted my first kiss to be special!" Roppi blurted, a sob following. "N-not just becaus-because you wanted to just lose it! F-first ki-kisses a..are suppose to be with someone yo-you really l-like!"

Izaya hummed, leaning back as he watched his childhood friend break down crying.

"Roppi-kun.. I do like you."

"Y-you're j-just trying t-to make me feel better! Y-you violated m-my innocence!"

A sigh escaped the future informants mouth.  
"But Ha-chi~ You mean alot to me. I really do care for you. Look," having known Roppi cried atleast twice a week, Izaya pulled out tissues he kept in his pocket.

Gingerly, he started wiping Roppi's wet cheeks, and eyes. He let Roppi blow his own nose however- .  
Afterwards, he caught Roppi's chin once again and pressed another kiss to the others lips.

"I think every moment we have together is special, yeah? It's nice out today." Another kiss, "you're lovely as always and you have my undivided attention, ne?" Another. Roppi's lips were soft, pink and inviting- especially when he bit down on them in confusion or frustration, licked them to add a certain luster without meaning. Roppi was a tease; not that Izaya blamed him.  
Perhaps he just studied him too hard.

Though, he knew Roppi wanted this. From the way he looked and flushed and spoke.

"Roppi-kun."

Once more, Izaya's hand move to grasp the youngers waist, pulling him completely close.

Roppi caved .

His mouth pressed back, shy against the elders as his hands trembled to slide up Izaya's chest, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Were they really-?_l

Izaya was talented for someone who never kissed before. Or maybe it was just the fact Roppi never kissed anyone before. Izaya's teeth nipped at Roppi's bottom lip, and Roppi crawled onto Izaya's lap-

Closer-Closer-Closer-!

Their mouths opened, both shy as tongues came into play. Acting on instinct as teeth clashed and heads twisted; parting for air as saliva connected them still.

Both intoxicated by eachother.

R IIIINNNNNNG

The shrill sound of the bell alerted them, and yet they didn't stop. Kisses slowing down to gentle desire from lust and passion; towards soft pecks as they finally ceased.

Both spoke breathy, chest heaving as they parted and collected their items.

"See you after class, Hachin." Izaya opened the door, cool even after making out with the flustered raven. Roppi shifted.

"Mm... okay...C-can we do this again..?" He gazed upwards, just as Izaya smirked.

"Of course, Roppi. I am coming over later, right?"

Roppi nearly squeaked as Izaya gave him one final kiss, nothing like before. Simple- lip contact.

"See you then, Ha-chi-chan~"

Roppi waved, meek as he pressed his hand against his mouth.

"...See you..."


End file.
